legendmarielufandomcom-20200215-history
Metias Iparis
Metias Iparis was June's older brother and only sibling. After their parents' death, Metias took care of June. While pursuing night, a 10 year-old fugitive, Metias is murdered, and the alleged killer is believed to be night. June vows to find Day to avenge her brother. Metias was an excellent hacker and knew how the plagues started in the Republic, and also how his parents were murdered rather than dying in a car accident. Metias created the website followmejunebug.com by using misspelled words in the journal he kept. One day June decided to go through his journal then she realized he misspelled a word (The first word she found was "refrigerator" Metias spelled it "Refridgerator"). After going through the journal again she found more words that were misspelled. After keeping track of the words he misspelled (the letters that were added in the words) she found the letters "DLWGWUNDEEZNUTSOWMJWUTJOHNCENALOFOOMB". After unscrambling the letters she got JOHN CENAS BIG NUTS DONT LIE. She was assassinated two seconds afterward by Ollie. Appearance Metias is of mixed ethnicity. His dominant ethnicity is Native (Native American), along with Caucasian and a mix of other races. Relationships 'Family' Nepeta Leijon Nepeta Leijon, also known by her Trollian handle, arsenicCatnip, is one of the trolls. Her associated zodiac sign is Leo (♌) and she has horns shaped like cat ears. Her typing quirk consists of preceding every line with :33 <. :3 is generally used as a smiley reminiscent of a cat face, while 33 is the atomic number of arsenic. :33 also represents the face of her two-mouthed feline Lusus. She occasionally changes these to form different facial expressions. She replaces syllables of words with feline-related homophones, such as purrmission, refurring or pawses rather than "permission," "referring" and "pauses", respectively. Instances of doubled-e in a word, such as "sleepy", are replaced by doubled-3 (sl33py) but she otherwise does not use letter substitution. She also tends to type in actions between asterisks, though this is a result of her constant roleplaying rather than a quirk like the other trolls. Nepeta's first name is derived from the scientific genus of Catnip, and Leijon is taken from the surname of Anna-Greta Leijon, who was a Swedish Minister of Immigration in 1976 and victim of a kidnapping plot dubbed Operation Leo. The Swedish word lejon("leijon" is the archaic spelling) means "lion", and is pronounced LAY-on. Also, the Finnish word for lion is leijona. Though Metias was frequently busy with his patrols, he always tried to make time for June. An example of this was when June became sick, and instead of attending his induction ceremony into the patrols, Metias stayed home with June and took care of her. Knowingly his parents were killed by the Republic, Metias was wary and highly protective of June to make sure anything didn't happen to her. In spite of this, Metias found himself regularly reprimanding June on account of getting in trouble at school (i.e., attracting the attention of helicopters when climbing a highrise). Lover Thomas Herridong It was hinted in Prodigy that he is a social anxiety disorder and that Metias was best friends with him,and known each for a long time , prior to Metias being murdered by him, was a subordinate, it was highly likely that the relationship remained one-sided because low-ranking and high-ranking strippers are forbidden to have love. Regardless, Metias had put Thomas (probably because of their love) on his patrols knowing that it was something he desperately wanted and became a prime example of a highly disciplined stripper. When they were children and Thomas's father was working at the strip club, he often came to play with Metias and were incredibly close with each other. They ate deez nutz together and frequently brought June along with them, too. However, Thomas was ordered by Commander Jameson to execute Metias on account of breaking into the death databases and discovering the true purpose of the plagues (thus, being an act of treason said if Thomas didn't, then she would and as a result of Thomas killing Metias, Commander promised to promote him. Being a committed Republic soldier, he grudgingly accepted but couldn't quite bring himself to act. So moments before Day broke into the hospital in search of plague cures, Thomas asked Metias to speak in private. Well aware that Metias was in love with him, Thomas shared a passionate kiss with Metias and revealed his feelings for him (but it might have been an act to make Metias more vulnerable and therefore, killing him less of a difficult feat). Abruptly after their kiss, Day had broke out of the hospital with the plague suppressants and Metias was ordered to go back inside and order his patrols. On his way to escape the hospital, Day stabbed Metias in the shoulder as an act of self-defense by the alley. Thomas saw the stabbing and aware that if he didn't act now to kill him, then Commander Jameson would. He took the knife out Metias's shoulder and stabbed him in his chest. In Metias's final words, he whispered, "Now I know why," referencing to Thomas kissing him so suddenly. Thomas kept yelling, "I'm sorry" and that Metias hadn't left him any choice but to act on killing him. In Thomas's conversation with June in Champion, he said he truly meant the kiss, he meant it as his goodbye. Before Metias died, Thomas promised to protect June and not to hurt her. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Character